LINear particle ACcelerators (LINACs) are known in the art. Generally speaking, a LINAC is a type of particle accelerator that greatly increases the kinetic energy of charged subatomic particles or ions by subjecting the charged particles to a series of oscillating electric potentials along a linear beamline. A LINAC typically includes a particle source, a high voltage source for the initial injection of particles, a hollow pipe vacuum chamber having electrodes placed therein, and at least one source of radio frequency (RF) energy to energize those electrodes. Amongst other purposes, LINACs are used to provide medical services. For example, LINAC-based radiation therapy often serves as a basis for cancer therapy.
LINAC simulators are also known in the art. LINAC simulators permit researchers and others to run simulations to further research (regarding, for example, such things as modification of various delivery parameters, modification of the materials used, and so forth), to conduct quality assurance studies, and so forth. To support such uses a LINAC manufacturer may sometimes provide simplified summaries regarding specific LINAC systems that researchers can use to construct their own simulators. Even though the information provided is incomplete these arrangements are often burdened by non-disclosure requirements to protect the manufacturer's confidential information. Such an approach can be suboptimum at least for the reasons that the LINAC simulations are necessarily only approximate due to the lack of a sufficient amount of precise information and also because of the logistic difficulties that can arise due to a need to comply with potentially complex confidentiality requirements.
Web-based LINAC simulators are a recent development to attempt to remedy such concerns. By providing researchers and others with limited access to a remotely-located LINAC simulator, the manufacturer can more comfortably permit the LINAC simulator to comprise a more complete and accurate simulation of a corresponding real-world physical LINAC while simultaneously potentially lowering the logistical barriers to providing access to such a web-based LINAC simulator (at least in part because the physical arrangement can permit such a researcher to use the simulator without having access to exactly how the LINAC being simulated operates).
While the foregoing developments offer some useful advantages, there nevertheless remain a number of areas for improvement.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present teachings. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present teachings. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.